


Thanksgiving at the Academy

by h0neyboba



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Thanksgiving Dinner, academy au, skimmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0neyboba/pseuds/h0neyboba
Summary: skimmons + thanksgiving at the academybackground/other ships:Bobbi + HunterFitz + TripElena + Mack(Phil and May aren’t here because they’re in the academy and no parents allowed)
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez, Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse, Leo Fitz & Antoine Triplett, backround relationships
Kudos: 11





	Thanksgiving at the Academy

It’s practically empty at SHIELD academy, everyone went home for thanksgiving except a few people from each division. Jemma couldn’t be happier at this point, waking up in Daisy’s arms, warm blankets surrounding them, the smell of pumpkin and cinnamon filling the hallways of their dorms, perfection. Daisy sleepily plants a few soft kisses on Jemma’s freckle dusted shoulders and back, not having a single care in the world. “Darling wake up, our friends are going to be here soon.” Jemma hums after a few moments, sensing her girlfriend fell back asleep.   
She rolls over to face her big spoon and kisses her warm cheeks, gently caressing her face until Daisy’s eyes flutter open. “Five more minutes.” Daisy mumbles, snuggling her face back into Jemma’s shoulder and making Jemma giggle. “Love, that tickles.” She smiles, gently tracing her fingers up and down Daisy’s back. “Do ya think Hunter will be all over Bobbi again this year?” Daisy asks, pulling her head back to look at her girlfriend. “Of course, remind me to change the sheets in the guest room after they leave.” Jemma laughs, tucking a strand of hair behind Daisy’s ear.

-

They get up and put some appropriate clothing on, hopping in the shower and stealing a few quick kisses before starting. (Okay to be honest, they made out in the shower and Daisy had some pre-thanksgiving eating, iykwim) Hunter and Bobbi arrive at their place first, Daisy pulling on a maroon sweater and jeans just in time. “Hey Hunter, Bobbi.” She greets them respectively, Hunter placing a cold pack of beer on the kitchen counter.

“Hey Daisy, where’s Simmons?” Bobbi asks and Daisy motions over her shoulder, running a hand through her damp hair. “We just hopped out of the shower, she’s still getting ready.” Daisy says and Hunter grins. “We?” He teases and Daisy rolls her eyes. “Hi Bobbi, hi Hunter.” Jemma smiles as she walks into the kitchen, wearing a sage green sweater and jeans. Both girls are practically glowing and Hunter and Bobbi give each other a knowing look before Hunter sits down. 

“If you guys need any help, we’ll be arranging the table.” Bobbi says before joining Hunter, Daisy taking the beer they brought and putting it into the fridge. The next people to arrive are Fitz and Trip, Trip making everyone smile with his comebacks and stories. “Need any help?” Fitz asks as he walks into the kitchen, seeing as Daisy and Jemma already got started on everything. “Can you put on an apron and put the pies in the oven?” Jemma asks over her shoulder, making Fitz nod and put both pies into the oven. 

As the three of them work in the kitchen, Mack and Elena arrive, bringing the mac and cheese. “Hey Turbo, Tremors, Simmons.” He greets all three of them, Daisy rolling her eyes at the nickname. “Come on Mack? Still with the nickname?” Daisy asks and Jemma looks up. “Where did it come from?” She asks and Mack grins, looking over at Daisy before responding to Jemma. “It was in our first year, the first time our Sci-Ops class went to the shooting range. Daisy never handled a gun before so she was shaking like a leaf when she was instructed to shoot it.” Mack laughs and Jemma smiles, looking over at her flushed girlfriend. “I was nervous okay?” Daisy says fake defensively, smiling nonetheless.

-

Once everything gets put into the oven or into the fridge, Daisy and Jemma join their guests in the living room, talking and laughing. “Ey, there they are.” Hunter smiles as they sit down next to each other, handing them both bottles of beer. “Hey Simmons, what ya got there on your neck?” Trip teases as he sees the hickeys peeking out from Jemma’s sweatshirt, causing both women to blush. “I uh..burnt myself with a curling iron before you guys got here.” Jemma says, a bit flustered as she feels Daisy’s knee press against hers. “Mmhm, didn’t you two shower together before we got here?” Hunter questions, a shit eating grin on his face as both girls blush even more. “Maybe.” Daisy drags out the words as their friends laugh around them, making them both laugh and look at each other.

-

Halfway through Hunter and Daisy get ahold of the mini marshmallows, tossing it up and seeing who can catch the most in their mouth. Everyone laughing by the time they get halfway through the bag, a marshmallow bouncing off of Daisy’s nose and leaving her confused. Jemma laughs and plucks the bag from her hand, tossing one into her mouth before looking at Daisy triumphantly. Daisy pouts but smiles, gently pulling Jemma in and giving her a chaste kiss. “Now, stop eating all the marshmallows. You’re going to make your tummy hurt.” Jemma says, setting the marshmallows off to the side as Daisy wraps her arms around her waist. “But why?” Daisy pouts and Jemma kisses her cheek softly. “Cause, then you’ll feel too sick to get your desert after our friends leave.” Jemma whispers and Daisy’s eyes widen, a blush coating her cheeks as she buries her face into Jemma’s shoulder. By Daisy’s reaction everyone knows what Jemma just whispered, Mack lightly nudging Daisy as Trip whoops.

-

They’re in the middle of one of Trip’s prank stories when Fitz scrunches his nose. “Is something burning?” He asks and Jemma’s eyes widen, running over to the kitchen and opening the oven door. Daisy gets up after her and walks into the kitchen, coughing as smoke bellows out of the oven. “Daisy! The fire extinguisher!” Jemma exclaims as she waves a towel in front of her face, trying to disperse the smoke a bit. “Got it babe!” Daisy yells as she grabs the fire extinguisher, getting the foam all over the floor and oven.

Once the smoke clears they just kinda look at each other, staring at each other blankly before Daisy breaks out into a fit of laughter. “Awe this is awful.” Jemma laughs as she looks into the oven, seeing the now burnt pies smoldering there. “It’s alright, something was bound to go wrong.” Daisy shrugs, only giggling occasionally as she wraps her arms around Jemma’s waist and rests her head on her shoulder. “The foam could even be considered whipped cream, I don’t think Hunter would notice..would he?” Daisy questions and Jemma smiles, turning her head to look at her girlfriend. “No, I don’t think he would.” She whispers playfully, turning around in Daisy’s arms and wrapping her own around Daisy’s neck. 

Daisy nods and kisses Jemma deeply, both of them humming before slightly pulling back. “I love you, you know that?” Jemma whispers softly, a smile on Daisy’s lips as she looks into her eyes. “I love you too Jems.” Daisy whispers, leaning in and stealing a few more kisses as Jemma hums. “Ugh, get a room you two.” Hunter says as he opens the kitchen door, pulling out a beer with a grin on his face. They both pull their lips away from each other and their heads turn to face him, “Fuck off Lance.” Daisy grins as he cracks open his beer, tilting it to them before drinking it.

-

They end up with a nice turkey, very burnt pies, a room full of stuffed bellies, and smiles all around. Daisy and Jemma look around once it’s all over, Jemma’s head resting on her shoulder. It’s not perfect, but both of them surrounded by the people that they love..it’s all that counts.


End file.
